White Falcon
Rome, Italy | music = "God's Gonna Cut You Down" by Johnny Cash | current_efeds = Lords of Pain Wrestling | previous_efeds = | alignment = Face | wrestling_style = Technical High Flyer | finisher = "The White Light" (Roll of the Dice) | will = | wont = | trainer = Father | handler = | debut = 2004 | record = | accomplishments = • LPW International Heavyweight Champion • LPW Cleansed Champion • PWA U.S. Tag Team Champion • PWA Television Champion }} Celio Falkone (born June 10, 1986) is an Italian e-wrestler, better known by his ring name White Falcon. He performs for Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW), formerly the Psychotic Wrestling Alliance (PWA), wrestling on its Inferno brand. As a devout Christian, Falcon wrestles to cleanse LPW of its more sinful characters. White Falcon is one of the most decorated superstars in LPW history, having won the LPW International Heavyweight Championship, LPW Cleansed Championship, PWA United States Tag Team Championship, and PWA Television Championship. Having held one of every ranked championship, Falcon became LPW's first Grand Slam Champion and Triple Crown Champion. In addition, Falcon was awarded the Wrestler of the Year in 2008 by his peers. Early life The White Falcon's past was revealed to Falcon's partner Sick Fixx by Falcon's 'Father' before the two had to face each other. Here is what was said: You see, Celio was that baby that ought not to have been born. His mother was supposed to have been barren but like Mary was given a great gift to her womb. She and her husband were given a child because they desired one so much. They were given a child so great because they deserved one. The Falkone family was one of great importance to the Lord. They lived in Rome and had a church there but spread His word to all corners of the globe. They were a family of wealth, both in spirit and in monetary value. They would share their wealth anytime it was needed though, and for it they were beloved. They had given their heart and souls to the Lord for years, never feeling they deserved a reward from God. But a reward is exactly what they were given one brilliant morning. They were doing missionary work in a small town in the USA, a little village once called Rimersburg. On their final night in the town, Celio’s father James had a dream where an angel came and thanked him for his work and gave his congratulations on the Falkone’s new baby. James awoke then to see his wife, Heather, sitting in bed next to him with tears of joy running down her cheeks as she already knew of the gift. They embraced for they knew that a wonderful life they never were supposed to have had just been given to them from the Lord they loved so much. When the town of Rimersburg heard of the miracle baby that had been given to the family that had led them to the light, they changed the name of the town to New Bethlehem. Celio was born in Rome nine months later in a Church hospital owned by the Falkone family. Celio’s mother by all accounts should have died during the violent birth but that woman would not give in. Her baby was to become something great and she knew it, so she was not dying on him now. She screamed in pain as she gave birth, and passed out the moment her baby was in the world. The father wanted the child, but would not take it if he couldn’t share it with his wife, so he did not even look at the baby until his wife had regained consciousness, so they could see him for the first time together. When the time came to see the baby, though, they both cried so hard upon seeing this beautiful fair skinned, white haired child. The child was given the name Celio by his father, but angel is what his called him that night. Celio grew up loved by a whole bunch of people. He couldn’t always go with his parents to do missionary work, so he spent a lot of time just wandering around his families’ mansion. I was the priest at the Falkone’s church and a friend of the family so I took care of Celio when his parents were out of town. He was a child that went to church and did what his parents said, but I wouldn’t say he was overly interested in the Lord or his teachings. In fact, wrestling was the only thing he really cared for, and despite his mothers complaints against him watching it, he would always find a way. Anytime his parents were away, I would find young Celio sitting in his Father’s chambers with a wrestling tape on the TV, and his namesake, a great white bird on his shoulder. Celio got his nickname of the ‘White Falcon’ because he took a liking to his dad’s pet bird, which was a brilliant white falcon picked up on a mission overseas. Celio was given the name because if you were at the mansion and saw Celio walking about, that bird was always with him, and they looked so oddly alike. The bird was a bright white like Celio’s hair, and had the same steel blue eyes. It was always kind of creepy to see them both sitting there, staring at you. Besides that bird, Celio’s only other friend growing up was a little girl named Maria. She was the daughter of the house maid, a beautiful little girl. They were always together and poor Celio never understood why she wasn’t allowed to go the functions he was always forced to. He didn’t understand even though his parents were tolerant of everyone, the other rich folks in Rome’s upper circle would never allow the daughter of their maid to accompany their own child to anything. Until one fateful night, Celio was a normal kid brought up in the eyes of the Church. He wanted to become a wrestler while his Father wanted him to be like him and spread the word of the Lord to the world. They would argue about it over and over and it would always end the same way, with Celio on the roof with his bird and his girl. He was still a happy kid, though he always wished to spend more time with his parents who wanted the same. I swear his mother cried every time they had to be separate. It was her who kept the animosity between Celio and his father at ease. She always would tell Celio he could become what he wanted when he grew up because no matter what it was, he would excel at it. He loved her and to him, her image was untouchable. But you see, this tale doesn’t end in a happy manner, oh no. Everything changed for the Falkone family in the span of a few days, and it changed for the very worse. It began with a terrible sin being discovered about Maria’s mother, the maid. I cannot say what it was, but it got the maid fired, and forced to return back to Spain with her daughter. It went down while a 14 year old Celio was in school. He came home to find his love Maria was sent away and went into a rage. He and his father argued in a very loud manner before James couldn’t take it anymore and struck young Celio down. James had never struck his son before and stood back in shock after he hit him. Celio’s mother ran to her son and told her husband to go cool off. As James was leaving the room his son stood up and stared at him with a bloody mouth, saying: “It’s alright Daddy, you will wish you hadn’t done that when your end comes, which is hopefully soon.” Oh Lord, he said it a frighteningly calm way before he just left the room, leaving both his parents standing aghast from the statement. I could tell it cut James very deeply, for he knew he was heading out of town the next day for more missionary work. He and Heather were going to a place they could not take their son, so he feared not getting to mend his relationship with his boy before he left. And he never did. Celio did not go near his father before he had to leave and he said very little to his mother as well. Celio stood on the roof with his beloved bird and watched his parents leave in the morning, waving to his mother without looking at his dad. He disappeared right after they left and I did not see him around the house at all until I heard him scream. I awoke late that night from the sound of a horrible scream coming from the roof. I ran to the roof to find Celio crying in a pool of his own blood, his bird sitting on a crucifix behind him. Blood was pouring from holes in his wrists and I quickly picked him up and ran him to the bathroom where I tried to stop the bleeding. He almost died that night, and was it not for his strong soul I feel he would have. We got him to a hospital and got him stabilized when I got a message. I learned his parent’s plane had crashed on the way to their destination and they both were dead. I was Celio’s godfather and knew what my new responsibilities were going to be, so I sat down and waited for my new ‘son’ to awake. I fretted for hours on how to tell him such a horrible thing. He awoke and looked at me, before he thanked me for helping him out. I just looked at him with tears streaming down my face before he told me that I didn’t have to tell him the bad news, he already knew. He said an angel had visited him in his sleep and told him of his parent’s fate. The angel consoled him before he showed Celio the white light that he was never quite sure of. The angel said that Celio now had a holy future ahead of him, but that his own dreams should not be ignored. Celio was told he would suffer much pain upon his awakening and that the angel was sorry but it was needed to declare Celio a saint. The angel then took Celio in his arms and began to weep before Celio woke up sad and gushing blood. Celio said he felt strong enough to follow two paths and become the best at both. He said he would spread the word of the Lord across the globe, all the while becoming the best wrestler in the world. He wanted to someday raise both a cross and a world title in the air to show his parents his strength. I was and still am not sure he ever recovered from their death, but I hope he will . . . someday. That brings us to now, where Celio will finally begin his trek to the top. I was not and still am not completely sure he is a man of God for himself or if he does it only because he blames himself for his parents death and wants to repent. I am sure though, that HE wants to be the best wrestler in the world for himself. He loves this wrestling world and thinks he is the very best, as most wrestlers do. His tale is a sad one, yes, but I hope it will not end that way. I want him to be truly happy in his life, both in the church and in the ring. I am not sure what his goal is with the Lord, but I know what his goal in the ring is, to be the best. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''The White Light'' - Roll of the Dice **''Roman Cross'' - Celtic Cross from the second turnbuckle *'Signature moves' **Scoop Slam immediately followed by a run to the ropes where he comes off with a knee drop - but only after bowing his head for a split second prayer **Crucifix Powerbomb **Top Rope Elbow **Superkick **BK Bomb **Side Effect **Inverted DDT **Inverted Suplex **Single Leg Crab **Moonsault **Texas Cloverleaf *'Manager' **'Father' *'Nicknames' **The Messiah of the LPW **The Hallowed Hitman *'Music' **''"Believe"'' by Breaking Benjamin **''"God's Gonna Cut You Down"'' by Johnny Cash Championships and accomplishments *'Psychotic Wrestling Alliance | Lords of Pain Wrestling' **LPW International Heavyweight Championship **LPW Cleansed Championship **PWA/LPW United States Tag Team Championship - with Sick Fixx and Steven Taylor **PWA Television Championship **LPW Wrestler of the Year (2008) **LPW Tag Team of the Year (2007) with Sick Fixx **PWA Feud of the Year (2005) vs. Bloodrose Match history 26 Wins, 11 Losses, 1 Draw Schizophrenia Live from London, England - Bloodrose def. Wevv Mang, Positively Reaper, Mass Chaos, Phantom Lord, Poofy, White Falcon and Blazing Phoenix to become the 1st ever Television Champion Schizophrenia Live from Amsterdam, Holland - White Falcon def. Shorty Annihilation 2004 - Mass Chaos def. White Falcon, The Mask and Sick Fixx Schizophrenia Live from New York - White Falcon & Norwegian Beast def. Shorty & Sick Fixx and Phillip Van Phillie & The Mask Schizophrenia Live from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania - White Falcon def. Phillip Van Phillie & Norwegian Beast Schizophrenia Live from College Park, Maryland - Sick Fixx def. White Falcon in a First Blood match Schizophrenia Live from Memphis, Tennessee - White Falcon & PEN def. Sick Fixx & Philip Van Phillie Revelations 2005 - White Falcon def. Sick Fixx & Norwegian Beast in an Inferno Match Schizophrenia Live from an Antonio, Texas - White Falcon def. Rabbi Television Champion Schizophrenia Live from Albuquerque, New Mexico - White Falcon def. Ash Bomb Schizophrenia Live from Phoenix, Arizona - White Falcon def. Bloodrose in match 1 in a Best of 5 Series Schizos Wild - Bloodrose def. White Falcon in match 2 in a Best of 5 Series Schizophrenia Live from Salt Lake City, Utah - Bloodrose def. White Falcon in match 3 in a Best of 5 Series Schizophrenia Live from San Jose, California - White Falcon def. Bloodrose in match 4 in a Best of 5 Series At All Costs - White Falcon def. Bloodrose in the final match in a Best of 5 Series Schizophrenia Live from University of Michigan - Joey Hollywood def. White Falcon Television Champion Schizophrenia Live from Ohio State University - The Witnesses(The White Falcon & Sick Fixx) def. la rEvolution Schizophrenia Live from University of Illinois - The Witnesses def. The Abandoned (Mass Chaos & Edible) Schizophrenia Live from University of Wisconsin - NPD def. White Falcon in a TV Title match Schizophrenia Live from East Rutherford, New Jersey - The Witnesses def. The Misfits (Headbanger & Trey Spruance) Schizophrenia Live from Charlotte, North Carolina - The Witnesses def. The Payroll (Random & Mr. Nobody) Revelations 2006 - The Witnesses fought the Primetime Players to a DRAW Schizophrenia Live from Louisville, Kentucky - The Witnesses def. The Primetime Players United States Tag Team Champions Schizophrenia Live from Nashville, Tennesse - The Witnesses def. The Payroll (Bobino & Mr. Nobody) Schizos Wild 2006 - The Witnesses def. The Payroll (Random & Dalby Sound) Altered Reality III - Team SoL (SoL, X, Sick Fixx, White Falcon) def. Team Morpheus (Morpheus, Bloodrose, Spectre, Reaper) Schizophrenia Live from Cleveland, Ohio - The Witnesses def. The Dark Brotherhood Schizophrenia Live from Detroit, Michigan - Sick Fixx def. White Falcon Schizophrenia Live from Houston, Texas - Cyrus def. White Falcon Schizophrenia Live from Denver, Colorado - Lost Prophets def. Trey Spruance & White Falcon At All Costs 2007 - White Falcon & Steven Taylor def. Lost Prophets Insanity Live from Los Angeles, California - Bloodrose def. White Falcon Insanity Live from Eugene, Oregon - Lost Prophets def. The Witnesses Tag Team Champions Insanity Live from Gainesville, Florida - White Falcon def. cYnical Cleansed Champion Insanity Live from Columbia, South Carolina - White Falcon def. Blackwell Annihilation 2007 - White Falcon def. Eric Scorpio Cleansed title defense Insanity Live from Green Bay, Wisconsin - White Falcon def. Crazy Ash Killa Cleansed title defense Insanity: Revelations from Dallas, Texas - White Falcon def. Big B. Brown Cleansed title defense Endgame 2008 - White Falcon © def. S.o.R Cleansed title defense External links Category:Wrestlers